Duncan Fraser
Duncan Fraser est un acteur britannique né dans le , en . Il est connu pour avoir joué dans (2006), (1993) et (1997). Il est apparu à trois reprises dans Highlander en interprétant successivement le commandant du SWAT dans Sale journée pour les otages, M. Renquist dans Obsession et le chef des pompiers dans Au bout du tunnel. Filmographie * 1988 : MacGyver (TV Series) : August Bauman * 1988 : La marque de l'araignée rouge (TV Movie) : Jefferson O'Day * 1988 : Watchers : Shérif Gaines * 1989 : La mouche II : Obstétricien * 1986-1989 : Cap danger (TV Series) : Capitaine Burke / Carlson * 1989 : Kingsgate * 1990 : La mort de l'incroyable Hulk (TV Movie) : Tom * 1990 : Deep Sleep : Livreur * 1990 : L'enfant miroir : Luke Dove * 1990 : Le ranch de l'espoir (TV Series) : Stan Pierce * 1991 : 21 Jump Street (TV Series) : Kevin Burnback * 1989-1991 : Les deux font la loi (TV Series) : Zachary Denny * 1991 : Monkey House (TV Series) : Sergent * 1991 : La malédiction IV - L'éveil (TV Movie) : Père Mattson * 1991 : Mystery Date : Crully * 1991 : Captive (TV Movie) : Nigel Crisp * 1992 : North of Pittsburgh : Westcott * 1992 : Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (TV Series) : Theodoric * 1992 : Fatal Memories (TV Movie) : George Franklin, Sr. * 1992 : Rock 'n' love (TV Series) : Mac MacDougal * 1992 : Street Justice (TV Series) : Rafferty * 1992 : L'appel de la forêt (TV Movie) : Red Fiske * 1993 : The Crush : Détective * 1993 : When a Stranger Calls Back (TV Movie) : Propriétaire du club * 1993 : Le bazaar de l'épouvante : Hugh Priest * 1993 : X Files: aux frontières du réel (TV Series) : Beatty * 1994 : L'enfer blanc (TV Movie) : Don Patterson * 1994 : Ernest Goes to School : Coach Decker * 1994 : Andre : Jack Adams * 1994 : Crackerjack : Colonel Hardy * 1994 : Timecop : Flic irlandais * 1994 : Red Scorpion 2 : Mr. Benjamin * 1992-1994 : Vivre à Northwood (TV Series) * 1994 : Lonesome Dove (TV Series) * 1994-1995 : La légende d'Hawkeye (TV Series) : Colonel Munro / Colonel Monroe * 1992-1995 : L'as de la crime (TV Series) : Tom Schultz * 1995 : Le tueur de Blue Lake (TV Movie) * 1995 : Virtual Assassin : Phillip Royce * 1993-1995 : Madison (TV Series) : Roger Lemieux * 1996 : Trust in Me : Lyle Volker * 1992-1996 : Highlander (TV Series) **''Sale journée pour les otages'' (1992) : Commandant du SWAT **''Obsession'' (1994) : M. Renquist **''Au bout du tunnel'' (1996) : Chef des pompiers * 1996 : Mémoires suspectes : Michael Stratton * 1996 : Capitaines courageux (TV Movie) : Long Jack * 1996 : Alaska : Koontz * 1996 : Rêves en eaux troubles (TV Movie) : Loggins * 1996 : Mother Trucker: The Diana Kilmury Story (TV Movie) : Tinhead * 1996 : Un rêve trop loin (TV Movie) : Wylie Bennett * 1997 : Dead Man's Gun (TV Movie) : Big Paddy (segment "Fool's Gold") * 1997 : The Sentinel (TV Series) : Shérif Tennyson * 1997 : Sept ans au Tibet : Officier britannique * 1997 : Stargate SG-1 (TV Series) : Professeur Langford * 1997 : Chérie, j'ai rétréci les gosses (TV Series) : Jimmy Palmer * 1997 : Police Academy (TV Series) : Alonso Medford * 1997 : When Danger Follows You Home : Lensky * 1997 : True Heart : Lloyd Nelson * 1997 : Silence : Père Chadwick * 1997 : Making History: Louis Riel and the North-West Rebellion of 1885 (Video Game) * 1998 : La loi du colt (TV Series) : 'Big Mike' McGreavey * 1998 : Le détonateur : Sergent McMacDonald * 1996-1999 : Viper (TV Series) : Boyd Medcalf / Arthur Stephenson * 1999 : Jack Bull (TV Movie) : Edsel Fraser * 1998-1999 : Da Vinci's Inquest (TV Series) : Staff Sgt. Regan * 1999-2000 : Hope Island (TV Series) : Brian Brewster / Holloway Brewster * 2000 : Le coupable : Martin Corrigan * 2000 : Bad Faith : Chef Tompkins * 2000 : Aux frontières de l'étrange (TV Series) : Jonas Arrbee * 2000 : Rédemption : Crocker * 1998-2001 : First Wave (TV Series) : Gen. Kendricks / Lieutenant * 1996-2001 : Au-delà du réel - l'aventure continue (TV Series) : Coach Terni / General Post * 2001 : L'enfant qui ne voulait pas mourir (TV Movie) : Farley Middleton * 2001 : Tentacules : Maire * 2002 : K-9: P.I. (Video) : Frankie the Fence * 2002 : Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (TV Series) * 2002 : The New Beachcombers (TV Movie) : George Rivers * 2002 : La reine des neiges (TV Movie) : Maire * 2002 : The Investigation (TV Movie) : George Karwaski * 2003 : Ben Hur (Video) : Messala (voice) * 2003 : Abus de confiance (TV Movie) : Brooks * 2003 : Hitcher II (Video) : Homme à la Buick * 2003 : Peacemakers (TV Series) : C.W. Wentworth * 2004 : Traffic (TV Mini-Series) : Wayne Frazier * 2004 : The Life (TV Movie) : McTavish * 2005 : L'exorcisme d'Emily Rose : Cartwright * 2006 : Antartica, prisonniers du froid : Capitaine Lovett * 2006 : The Collector (TV Series) : Le Diable / Voyageur danois * 2006 : Broken Trail (TV Mini-Series) : Moncrieffe * 2006 : L'apprenti de Merlin (TV Mini-Series) : Sir Thomas * 2007 : Masters of Horror (TV Series) : Bearded Washingtonian * 2007 : King Rising - Au nom du Roi : Vieil homme * 2008 : The Lost Treasure of the Grand Canyon (TV Movie) : Samual Jordan * 2009 : La vallée des tempêtes (TV Movie) : Hank Wilson * 2009 : Pop Switch (Short) : Pop * 2009 : The Guard (TV Series) : Père * 2010 : Shattered (TV Series) : Roland Miller * 2010 : Sanctuary (TV Series) : Premier ministre * 2011 : Hamlet : Polonius * 2013 : L'ombre du harcèlement (TV Movie) : Colter * 2013 : The Killing (TV Series) : Raymond Seward Sr. * 2010-2015 : Supernatural (TV Series) : Clive Dillon / Michael Carter / Odin * 2014-2017 : Le Coeur a ses raisons (TV Series) : Sam Collins / Constable Sam * 2018 : The Predator : VA Psych * 2019 : Love on the Menu (TV Movie) : George en:Duncan Fraser